


Once Done, It Can't Be Repeated

by MirimiChan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Heavy Angst, POV Obito, he's my favorite character, help me what is life, idk how to tag, obito going isane, probably, srsly just basically angst, yeah no definitly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirimiChan/pseuds/MirimiChan
Summary: Obito looks into the past, just one look, and no longer can look away. Unable to look away from the deaths of his family -his team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH, this is my second time doing this so.... Help me if I done some stuff wrong please?

I'm sorry Rin-chan.

I'm sorry Kakashi.

I'm sorry Minato-sensei.

I'm sorry Kushina-nee.

ImsorryImsorryImsorryimsorryimsorry _imsorryimsorryimsorry_

 

I won't ask for your forgiveness, I know I don't deserve it. All my sins won't disappear. I deserve all the hate in the world. 

But...

Don't you all see? I did everything for you guys. All I want a world with you guys, where everything is perfect. So that is why I'll kill you all right now. After all this world doesn't -shouldn't- deserve you all. You will be in that perfect world where none of you would suffer. 

Rin-chan, you wouldn't have suffered when your older sister sacrificed her for you, she would still be alive.

Kakashi, your father wouldn't been disgraced and you will never see him kill himself.

Minato-sensei, you would have a family, one that didn't abandon you and loved you with all of their hearts.

Kushina-nee, Uzushio would never be destroyed and all of your clan would never be scattered across the world.

So... Please understand what I'm doing. Everything is for you guys.

 

_Okay?_


End file.
